The YinYang Effect
by mendoukusai na
Summary: The Philosopher's Stone was the key to immortality, the key to everything. If she hoped to rule the country one day, she would need to go out and seek it, or die trying. And he had to be there to make sure she succeeded, because he was her loyal guard, and she was his princess. LingxLanFanxGreed. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

The Yin-Yang Effect

Chapter 1

I don't own FullMetal Alchemist.

* * *

><p>Ever since I had been born, I had been as heavily guarded as the Emperor himself. My mother had been relentless in making sure I was never alone. It didn't matter if I was only going to the market to pick up dinner, visit the royal gardens, or leaving to train; she always accompanied me where ever I went.<p>

"The world is an unsafe place for you. I would be an unworthy mother if I failed to protect you from dangers I know are present."

"But what dangers are there? I have never got hurt outside of sparring. And besides, I am a child of the Emperor! Surely people are not so foolish as to mess with royalty."

She sighed loudly, the usual sadness made present on her face. "That is exactly why you are in danger."

I frowned at her. "You never explain what you mean."

"And hopefully I will never have to."

After that conversation, I stopped asking her if I could leave without an 'escort'. But that didn't mean I stopped leaving.

* * *

><p>I picked up the habit of training during the night, so I could build up my <em>chi<em> senses. I would lie in bed and wait until my mother had put out the lantern and her room would be darkened from behind the screen doors before carefully leaping out the window. At the clan compound, no one did any activity at night since most people had to get up early and go work at the field.

Smiling to myself, I reached the small grassy turf on the outskirts of the complex. The only light available was the moon and the small specks of stars. There were a few scattered trees that had bare spots on their trunks; places where I had beat my fists raw. But tonight was different.

There were at least 3 trees that I hadn't practiced on, but were almost stripped of all of their bark.

"Strange."

I walked over to one of the trees to inspect the damage. Whoever caused this was far stronger than me; there were holes going straight through the bark-less trunk. I snapped out of my thoughts to hear obnoxious snoring noises.

I looked over my shoulder to see someone lying on the grass with their head supported by a nearby tree. In the dark, I could only tell that they had their hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail. Before I had the chance to chastise myself for not sensing them, they started squirming around on the ground.

"_Food_….."

I could feel my eyebrow twitch. Was he seriously whining in his sleep?

"_Starving_…."

It would seem so. But it wasn't really my concern; I had to train after all. I began to walk in the opposite direction, away from the hungry, sleeping boy.

"_Pleeeaaaaasssseeee_…."

Biting my lip, I looked back at him. Maybe he had been out here training too and he didn't bring enough food for himself. I could not really blame him; I almost never brought food with me since my mother would notice it missing.

He began to snore again, sounding like a dying pig.

I sighed. If he really needed food I should bring it to him. He did seem genuinely hungry…

I surveyed the area to make sure there was no one to witness me, and sprinted towards the crop field my family was in charge of. There were trees around there that grew apples, and if I was quick enough I might be able to take a few potatoes. I weaved around the various pavilions, being careful not to make any noise. Soon I had reached the rows of crops behind the compound. As quickly as I could, I folded the edge of my top up and filled the opening with as many apples as I could carry. Being even more cautious this time, I dashed back to the meadow.

When I had finally gotten back, I was panting and exhausted. But the boy was still lying against the tree looking far from peaceful. I quietly walked up next to him. At this distance I was able to make out some of his features. He had long unkempt hair that had escaped his tie and covered apart of his face. He was wearing all dark clothing with armor plating over his chest and shoulders. He also had a white sash tied around his waist and an elaborate mask hanging off of it. "Excuse me?"

"…."

I bent down and nudged him. "Are you alright?"

"…"

I was getting frustrated now. "Listen, I brought these since you seemed hungry, so if you could please just wake up and-"

He shot up in a sitting position and snatched the apples like a madman. He ate like an assembly line; he brought the apple to his mouth until there was nothing but a thin core, then he would toss it and make a grab for the next.

I continued to watch him in curious fascination until I noticed his eyes were not even open. I waved my hand in front of his face, but he showed no reaction and continued to eat. In a matter of moments he finished the last apple and he continued to sit upright.

I openly stared at him, waiting for some kind of gratitude. But when I opened my mouth to say something, he fell straight backwards and collapsed in the grass.

"_More_….."

"….."

Did he just..? No, he could not have.

"_Please_….."

Yes he did.

"I do not know if you can hear me, but I could get in a lot of trouble for taking that food for you! Plus it is a long run all the way to those trees, so the least you could do is be a little appreciative! You ate ten apples! Ten! You should at least have the strength to say thank you and go back home to eat your own food!"

"…"

Somehow I knew he was going to say that.

I exhaled loudly, feeling slightly defeated by his lack of response. I should start my training since the sun would rise in a few hours. I walked over to the other side of the turf and sat down. Beginning to close my eyes and concentrate, I decided I would start by trying to sense the _chi_ from that ingrate. He may as well make himself useful since he owes me.

Tuning out all of the background static, a steady hum reached my ears. It was loud and even since he was pretty close to me. I focused on it, locking that frequency into the back of my mind. There was a warmth to it, like taking a hot bath on a snowy day. Before I knew it, I was lost in it. My focus went entirely to feeling that soft, steady rhythm and the world around me ceased to exist.

In an instant his _chi_ became active, like a rapid heartbeat, and I was yanked back into reality. Soon a clang of metal was heard above my head. My eyes snapped open and my chest tightened. I looked up to see a kunai and a sword connected like an X, a mere 5 inches away from my face. At the realization, I jumped backwards and pulled my own kunai out of its holster.

It was that boy, fighting some assailant. He now had his mask on, (which looked a little too big on him), and he had a curved sword that he used with graceful ease. In the dark it was hard for me to keep up with the two, but I could still hear the occasional 'cling' of the kunai and the boy's sword. I picked up on the assailant's icy _chi _as he evaded one of the boys' swings and he made a direct run for me.

I gripped my kunai and took my fighting stance as he came closer and closer. But before I had the chance to strike, he fell over into the grass, and the boy was standing behind him with the handle of his sword bloody from the man's head. I could see his spiky hair poking out from behind his mask as he towered over the man's unconscious body.

"Jeez! Five times in one week! You guys sure are busy-bodies…" He reached up to his face and took off the mask. His eyes looked over to me and a bright smile overwhelmed his features. "Hi there!"

Blink. Blink. No good, my eyes were still blurry. Blink.

He pouted slightly when I didn't respond. "Well, I guess this is kind of an awkward first greeting, but I'm glad I finally get to meet you in person!"

After a moment, my brain finally turned back on. "Who are you and why are you here? Who is that man? Why were you fighting? And how do you know me?"

"Hehehe, well the funny thing is that's all a secret. I really shouldn't even be talking to you right now, 'cause if the old man finds out he'll have an ulcer."

My hands clenched in fists. "So I am being kept in the dark, again. How can everyone expect me to cooperate when they will not even tell me what is going on?"

He folded his hands over his chest and he appeared to go into deep thought. Soon, an even bigger smile crept across his face. "Well, how about a deal?"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "What kind of deal?"

"I really shouldn't be doing this, but I'll tell you whatever I know, if you keep coming here every night. Since you come here to train so often, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Why do you want me to come here? And how do you know I come here to train?"

He winked at me. "Maybe I just want to talk. And that's a secret too."

I bit my lip as I thought about his offer. He seemed horribly suspicious, but this was probably the only chance I would get at knowing what was going on. "Alright, I can do that."

"Good! 'Same time, same place' as they say. You should probably go home and get some rest. It's bad for your health to go without sleep for so long."

I nodded at the boy before I turned around and started heading back to the compound.

"Oh! And thank you very much for the apples! Perhaps you could bring some tomorrow night also?"

I paused for a moment, before looking over my shoulder and nodding again. That boy….was he seriously…?

"See you soon, Lady Lan Fan."

When I looked back over my shoulder again, the boy was gone.

* * *

><p>My mother had struggled with me all day, since I had kept falling asleep.<p>

"It is not proper for a young lady to sleep so much during the day. Are you not getting enough rest at night?"

"I am fine, mother. It is nothing."

She sighed, "I only ask because I worry about you."

"I know."

"At least let me know if you start to feel ill."

"I will."

And the sadness permeated her features again.

* * *

><p>"So who are you?" I asked him while he sucked down the apples I brought.<p>

"Ling Yao, at your service!"

"Ling Yao? So you are part of the guardian clan then?"

He shrugged and continued to eat.

"So who was that other person that attacked you?"

He gave a small smirk. "Sorry, only one question per night."

My eyebrows furrowed as I gave him a small scowl. "That is not fair! You told me that you would answer my questions!"

Ling laughed. "If I told you everything in one night, you wouldn't need to come back. That would be no fun."

I frowned at him. "But then it would take me forever to find out what I need to!"

"I'm ok with that."

"Huh?"

He smiled his bright smile at me again. "I would be ok if you had to come back here forever. These apples are really tasty, and I would miss them if you didn't keep coming."

I scoffed. "So that is what you are getting out of this. I hate to tell you, but I do not think the trees can grow enough to sustain you forever."

"Then you can bring something else! I _am_ endangering my job by coming here and talking to you, so it's only fair."

We both sat there in silence for a minute. The grasshoppers chirped and the wind rustled the grass. "So what am I allowed to ask _tonight_?"

"I guess nothing that you don't already know or can't figure out."

"You are being rather mean about this."

"Mmmmm….these apples are _so_ good."

I sighed while resting my face against my head.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"A bit older than you."

I looked at him carefully, not sure if I should believe him. I was only twelve, but he seemed so much older than me that I did not know if he was being sarcastic.

As if sensing my skepticism he replied, "I'm thirteen. I just look older."

"Ah."

We continued to sit in silence before it was time for me to head home. Ling was a puzzle to me. He was foolish and excitable, but he was serious about his 'job'. And if yesterday was any clue, he was a spectacular fighter. That made me a little jealous since he was only a year older than me but he was so far ahead. He knew so much about me, but we had never even met. That brought up another whole range of questions in itself. He was so shady, but I trusted him like it was natural to do so. It was all so strange to me.

Who exactly was Ling Yao?

* * *

><p>Over the next couple weeks, I continued to ask Ling questions. Unfortunately, he never went in depth in any of his answers, so it always took me several days to finish one topic.<p>

"What precisely is your job?"

"To protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"Your siblings."

"Why do my siblings want to hurt me?"

"Because you're a candidate for the ruler of Xing. It would be easier for your brothers and sisters to claim the title if there is less competition."

"Why did my mother want to hide this from me?"

"I'm guessing just because it's an ugly truth to know."

I learned about my other guard, his grandfather named Fu. He was a 'cranky old man with no sense of humor.' Ling told me about how he had been training for as long as I was so he could be my guardian. I told him that I was sorry.

"For what?" He asked.

"You gave up your childhood for me."

"Well, I'd rather you be alive then dead."

"You did not even know me."

Ling laughed and patted me on the head. "It's not really a big deal. Besides you trained most of your childhood too. You have to do what you have to do."

"I suppose…"

* * *

><p>A few months later, my mom and I were told to attend a clan meeting.<p>

"Come on now Lan Fan, you need to look your best," my mother said while she was pulling up my hair. "You need to impress your relatives since you are our representative."

"But I do not understand why I have to go, you already told them that I did not want to-".

"I know, I know. But sometimes old men are hard of hearing and must be told again. That is all this meeting is, just to confirm what we already know. They are having a hard time accepting it."

"I see," I said. "I didn't mean to cause trouble for everyone."

"It is your life; you should be able to have some choice over it," my mother pulled on my clothes to get rid of all the folds and dust on them. "Are you ready?"

I nodded hesitantly and we headed out.

* * *

><p>"We cannot tolerate this!" One man yelled. "She is putting the future of our clan at stake!"<p>

"Her life is in constant danger! There is not even any guarantee she would be picked!" My mother replied back at the man.

The man ran his fingers through his short hair. "Someone reason with them!"

I crouched slightly in my seat when I felt the many eyes staring at me. Most of their gazes were filled with anger or disapproval.

A larger man sitting at the front of the table put his hand up, a gesture for everyone to be quiet. "I would like to hear the decision from the representative herself."

I nodded and stood up slowly. My knees were shaking and there was sweat dripping down my forehead. I took a deep breath before making my announcement. "I have no intention of seeking the Emperor's status."

"Care to explain why?" The man from earlier asked. "What could possibly be more important than the future of our clan?"

I gripped my wrist in an attempt to keep my voice from shaking. "But it is no more than gambling. Even if I sought the position it is highly unlikely I would get it. And I do not think I would be best for such an important role in our country."

"Why you-"

The larger man interrupted him. "How about we give you one week to think over your decision? I want you to at least know the impact of the choice you are making before we confirm it."

"I understand."

"Good. This clan meeting is adjourned."

I remained stone still as I heard the many mumblings and shuffles from the older clansmen exit the room. I could feel their glares on my back and hear the heated words they spoke under their breath. When every person left, I dashed out of the room in a blurred mess. My mother called out for me, but I ran and ran until I had reached the small grassy area where I knew Ling would be waiting.

* * *

><p>He looked over at me and a small amount of concern was visible in his eyes. "You didn't bring any food."<p>

I put my hands on my knees and panted. "I…did not….have the time."

He gave me a small smile before walking over and sitting next to me. "You won't be able to ask any questions then."

"I'm….ok with that."

We sat there for a while, neither of us saying anything. Ling would pull random grass blades out of the ground and I just stared into my lap.

"So….are you going to tell me what happened?"

I stayed silent for a moment. I was not sure how to put it into words. "I don't really know what to do."

"About…?"

"The clan, the Emperor, anything."

He leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes. "Seems like you have a problem."

"Do you think I am making a bad decision? Dropping out of the running, I mean."

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to, but I also get why some of the clan members are angry. In the end, it's up to you."

I pulled my knees to my chest. "What would you do in my situation?"

"I wouldn't give up."

My eyes immediately met his determined gaze.

"If I had the chance to save the clan and the country, I wouldn't even hesitate. No matter how slim the chance was or how many obstacles, I would face them all and keep moving forward."

I gave a bitter laugh. "I forgot for a moment that I am not like you. I do not think I can do those things…I want to help everyone, but I just don't have what it takes."

"It's sad how everyone believes you can do it, except yourself."

"So you think I can be a good leader?"

"You'd make a better one then your brothers and sisters, who would kill their own blood for power."

"But it will still probably be one of them who get the throne. It is always the people who are the most malicious and unyielding."

Ling sat with a contemplative look on his face. He pulled a few more grass blades before finally coming to a conclusion. "How about we make another deal?"

I decided to humor him. "What kind of deal?"

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you become the next Empress of Xing, if you promise to save the clan and change the country for the better. Sound fair?"

I gawked at him in amazement. He believed that I had what it took to rule the country. And he was the most serious I had ever seen him. I did not know whether to feel honored that he had faith in me or petrified of letting him down. But he told me that if I wanted change, I would have to face all the obstacles. So I decided I would not be afraid anymore, I would be the kind of leader Ling would want for our country, and I wouldn't hold back.

I smiled my biggest, brightest smile at him. "I can do that."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you've reached a decision already? The clansmen gave you a full week to confirm your choice," My mother said.<p>

"I have never been more convinced of anything," I replied, combing my hair. "I need to tell them as soon as possible."

My mother sighed. "If they do not like your decision, they will demand you take the full week."

"What they like or don't like is no concern of mine. I am doing what is best."

For the first time in a long time, I saw a hint of a smile on my mother's face.

* * *

><p>"So you have <em>carefully<em> thought over your decision?" The large man asked with his hands crossed in front of him.

"I have."

"And you have decided…..?"

"I will remain in the running for the next leader of Xing, on one condition."

The large man's eyebrow rose at my statement. "What is your condition?"

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding. "I know that attempting for the position is a threat to my life, so all I ask is that no more secrets be kept from me regarding my contention. If there are any threats to myself or my family I want to know about it."

There was a pause. The people at the table looked at each other in silent conversation. "Very well, it shall be done. We will inform his majesty at once."

A small smile formed on my lips as the tension in the room completely disappeared. The air became breathable again as lighthearted chatter began in the background. My mother's expression seemed slightly worried, but mostly proud. And I knew that _this_ was also something I was fighting for. I wanted many peaceful days in Xing, where people could laugh together and not worry about poverty or the hierarchy of the clans.

I bowed and excused myself to walk outside for a minute, where I saw Ling leaning against a nearby wall with an apple in his hand and a goofy smile on his face. "How'd it go?"

"Well, we have work to do. So let's get started."

* * *

><p>(AN: Review please, let me know if I should continue this! Hopefully this will enter the FMA timeline by the end of chapter 2 or beginning of chapter 3.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Yin-Yang Effect

Chapter 2

(I don't own FMA.)

_2 Years Later…_

"The Emperor has taken a turn for the worse!" One of the councilmen exclaimed.

"He has not yet selected a candidate! How can this be happening?"

I sat with all the dignity a royal representative could have in a time of turmoil. But even with a calm façade, my worries and fears were pounding in my head. I was nowhere close to gaining the Emperor's favor! I have tried to make myself stand out in political meetings and clan conferences, but the fact that I was a young female from a less wealthy clan than some of my siblings was a severe drawback. At times where I was beginning to grow unsure of myself, I would close my eyes and sense Ling's _chi _nearby. I knew he was watching me and guarding me with every ounce of his abilities, even if he pretended like it was an easy and menial task. I would remember that I not only have me and my family, but Ling and the rest of the clan depending on me.

So, like usual, I straightened my back and kept my hands folded neatly in my lap. I slowly opened my eyes to inspect the attitudes of my _half-siblings_.

At the news of the councilmen, the rest of the Emperor's children let their worry overcome their features. Some had their hair sticking to them due to the sweat, some of their eyes were darting back and forth waiting for a response, some were fidgeting and nervously poking their fingers. And some were perfectly composed. Those were the ones I was most interested in.

The Emperor's eldest son, from the _Po_ family, was brimming with arrogance and pride. Because none of the rest of us has proven ourselves yet, he was almost guaranteed the emperor's position, due to his wealth and first-born status. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him.

'_It is far from over Lan Fan, he has not be crowned yet!'_

My eyes then went to the farthest end of the room, where the poorest and lowest status candidates were. To my surprise, there was a little girl whose eyes held no fear of the impending news.

She had long, black hair tied in braids on each side of her head, with a small panda-like creature on her shoulder. Her eyes remained on the councilmen, never once straying to meet mine. I wouldn't admit it, but I gained a tiny amount of respect for the youngest of us. Even if one day we would have to fight each other.

The sound of the large doors crashing open broke us all out of our thoughts and we turned our attention to the high official.

"The Emperor would like to say a few words to his children."

We glanced between each other, but said nothing. We followed the magistrate into the Emperor's grand hall. The elegance of the palace would leave many wide-eyed, but it is this room that foreigners told tales of.

Wherever you look, you would see a sign of opulence. Grand silk tapestries and the glint of precious metal would catch your eyes if you skimmed. Every detail in the room was meticulously designed and planned to display the Emperor's wealth and greatness. And in the middle, far from the door, was the Emperor himself in his throne.

He was pale, a tell-tale sign of sickness when you reach a certain age. Although he was not elderly, his hair was gray from decades of running the country and dealing with foreign matters. Bags and shadows were under his eyes and wrinkles of stress on his forehead and face. But with his age was a certain intimidation, as if he knew and seen far more than anyone could ever hope to. The color and shade of steel reflected in his eyes as he looked at us. And even though we were all his 'children', I knew none of us had the same eyes as him.

He opened his mouth to speak, and we all stood a little straighter.

"As you may know, I am not long for this world. My mind is far greater in strength than my body. The time has come to select one of you to be my successor and to rest the hopes, dreams, and fate of the entire country of Xing into one of your hands."

Despite myself, I bit my lip with anxiety.

"However, I have observed each of you carefully, and NONE of you have the needed qualities to take care of the country and it's people."

I forgot to breathe.

"Your Highness! With all due respect, even if you believe that none of us can equal you in running the country, you can't possibly leave Xing without a leader!" One of my half-brothers exclaimed.

"**Silence**!"

I think my half-brother forgot to breathe also.

"I have no intentions of leaving Xing without a leader. So instead of choosing someone with the needed qualities, I will have to groom them into you! With this in mind, I have…a quest of sorts for you all to complete."

My eyes brightened at the mention. A quest! A chance to prove myself beyond all the mindless politics and not getting assassinated! This was my chance!

"There is a story, of the man from the west who, through _rendanshuu,_ gained immortality…"

The Emperor paused briefly. "He was starved and nearly driven mad in the desert, but the man lived."

I knew this story, as I suspect my siblings did. It tells how the man introduced _rendanshuu_ to Xing, and how it gave birth to our practices in medicine. With this knowledge, I also knew I was at a disadvantage. I knew nothing of _rendanshuu,_ while several of my siblings had practiced the art. But I did not allow that to discourage me.

"I wish for you children, to bring me the secret of immortality! With that, the throne is yours!"

Once again, I forgot to breathe.

* * *

><p>"The secret of immortality? What could the old man want with that?" Ling asked as he leaned against the tree where I had first met him.<p>

"Is such a thing even possible?" Fu, Ling's grandfather, asked.

"It must be," I whispered. "It _has_ to be. Otherwise I do not stand a chance."

Ling continued to either mess with his mask or pull blades of grass out of the ground. "This will probably take some digging."

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if immortality is possible, than it has to be through _rendanshuu_ right? The old man kinda hinted at it."

"I suppose…"

"Then Lady Lan Fan, allow me to do some investigating~."

Fu lightly smacked Ling on the back of the head. "You know less about _rendanshuu _than _her young highness_ does. How do you expect to learn anything more?"

He gave his grandfather his best "shifty-eyed" smile. "I have my sources."

Ling scooted closer to me and grabbed my hands. "If you look through the royal library and I go through some of the commoner folk-tales, we are sure to find something, right Lan Fan?"

A small blush went across my cheeks, but before I could reply I heard a 'thunk'.

"Address her young highness properly! Don't act so firmiliar! You are her guard, not her betrothed!" Fu exclaimed.

"Of course, of course. My apologies, Lady Lan Fan." Ling said while smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Do not let it trouble you. I think that's a great idea!"

"To be betrothed?"

"No, what you said before! Someone is sure to know more of the 'Man from the west' and the secret of immortality!"

Ling rose from his spot on the grass and exclaimed so his grandfather could hear him. "Then a plan it its! We will start in the morning, so get plenty of rest!"

Fu nodded at us before taking his leave. When he was out of our immediate sight, Ling leaned closer to me. "And when I say 'get rest', I mean _bring some food later_! I will be back here if you will be."

I smiled and nodded at him. "I fear mother caught on to us a while ago. She always prepares a bag before I head out."

"All the better for me! See you tonight!"

I said farewell and watched him leave. When I couldn't feel his _chi_ anymore, I allowed myself a small smile.

* * *

><p>"The Philosopher's Stone?"<p>

I nodded. "It was repeated in a lot of old texts. I couldn't understand much of it, but that kept coming up. I am not sure how, but it definitely has something to do with the secret of immortality!"

"I asked around some of the local people, mostly I just got the old story about the 'Man from the West' repeated to me. But I did learn something interesting." Ling smirked.

"What did you learn?"

"The man from the story and the Cselkcess ruins are connected. And from the sounds of it, so is the Philosopher's Stone."

"That's…That's amazing! We've already learned so much! Thank you Ling!"

He didn't reply, but his smile widened a small fraction. "Well I guess you know what that means. The secret of immortality is west!"

My smile wavered slightly. "If we want to see the Cselkcess ruins, we will have to go through the desert…We might not even survive the journey."

Ling paused for a moment. "_We? _What do you mean? Fu and I will go west and we will come back with the secret. You must stay here for your own safety."

"You cannot be serious! I will not allow you to risk your life on my behalf!"

"We do it everyday Lan Fan. This would be just another task."

I continued to protest. "But..But anything could happen to you out there! You could starve, get dehydrated, injured, or die! You both will not go without me!"

Ling bent down to my level so we were eye to eye. "For the sake of our country, you must stay here. If something happens to Fu or I, life will go on. But if something happens to you, all hope Xing has of changing and becoming stronger and the protecting the lives of it's people will be in danger. You must be present in case the Emperor dies and an heir must be selected."

I wouldn't look at him. I refused to believe that he was right. What part of him and Fu going to the west and dying like dogs was right?

"If you are going to lead the country, you have to do what is best. Not what you want or like."

My eyes stubbornly refused to meet his still. But I understood.

"The people are nothing without their Empress."

I nodded solemnly. Tears began to form in my eyes, but I wouldn't let Ling see them.

Ling sighed before putting on his usual grin. "We will leave in a few days. We won't be gone long, I promise! You won't even notice we left!"

"…..I always do." I whispered.

He didn't hear me. Or if he did, he pretended not to.

* * *

><p>For the first time in a very long time, I was on the hill alone.<p>

I think Ling understood that I wanted to be alone tonight, so he did not come. I silently thanked him for the time. My mind was heavy with conflicting thoughts and beliefs and seeing him would only make me even more confused.

Everything came back to how could it be the right thing to be here when they were off, putting their lives in danger, for something that may or may not exist? I knew it was their job to protect me, but it was **not** to go off on a CHANCE that could have me be the next Empress of Xing.

Fu cared for me like a daughter after we were finally allowed to talk face-to-face. He always treated me with the upmost respect, (and made sure Ling did also). The idea of anything happening to my kind, grandfatherly guard felt like a physical stab to my chest.

And Ling was nothing short of my best friend. He made me laugh when I was worried or anxious, protected me when I needed it, and always treated me like a friend, not a task or job.

I would never truly be able to repay them for the kindness they have shown me, even if I became the leader of Xing and made it the most prosperous country in the world.

Ling told me I had to do what was best. But how could I when I did not even know what best was?

* * *

><p>Ling and Fu were leaving today, and I still had not made a decision as to what to do.<p>

"Take care of yourself, young highness." Fu said before gently placing his hand on my shoulder. "Do not trouble yourself with thoughts of us. We will be alright."

I smiled, but said nothing.

He returned it, before leaving to finish hitching up the horses.

"Lan Fan."

I looked over to see Ling with his mask in place, his spiky black hair still showing outside of it. "Have faith in us. We will return with the secret, and this country will see prosperity like it never had."

I sighed. "You would make a far better ruler than I."

He laughed behind his mask. "I would eat through Xing's food supply before passing out in the streets! The people should be glad I'm not in the running!"

"I know one thing." I said. "This country will never change if you don't return, secret of immortality or not."

He went quiet for a moment, before nodding at me. "I will be back Lan Fan. Don't worry."

Something escaped my lips before I could stop it. "I know you will."

I couldn't tell, but I think he smiled behind his mask before heading to join Fu near the horses.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? That Chang-clan girl is leaving all by herself to the west!"<p>

"Is she going by sea? That would take a while!"

"No, she's crossing the desert! Alone!"

"She's either foolishly brave or suicidal."

"I'd say both. That desert is murder."

"Where is she even heading anyways?"

"I heard Amestris, that big military country."

"Hopefully _something_ looks after her. That journey is near impossible."

"Well I will tell you one thing, if that girl can make it, than anyone with enough will power can. So I wouldn't say impossible."

Once again, I had to give respect to the little girl who I had never even spoken to in person. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

><p>After gathering the necessary supplies and securing a horse, I was ready for my journey. I would only be two days behind Ling and Fu, so worst case scenario, I would catch up to them at the ruins. But chances were I would run into them before that, if all things cooperate.<p>

I could only imagine what Ling would say, _will_ say when he finds out I not only left Xing, but I went through the desert alone. He would not be happy with me. But I knew I was doing the right thing, the best thing. Hopefully he would understand.

I went through my mental checklist one final time before commanding my horse forward and heading west, where only sand, sun, and heat would await me.

My eyes burned and my lips were cracked. The sun was vicious and unwavering. If I looked at a sand dune too long, it would look shiny and resemble a lake or pond. But I continued. I had only been traveling a day and a half. The previous night was so cold I had to use all the remaining blankets to keep the horse from freezing to death.

Thoughts would creep into my head, like "Am I going to die out here?", "How did Ling and Fu make it through this? Did they make it through this?"

I ignored them.

The next day a small sandstorm went through. I was able to keep traveling straight, but I knew that anyone who had left before me would have been stalled for a short while. At least, that's what I told myself as I pressed on.

I decided to travel through the night, seeing as how I was farther behind than I thought and the movement would keep me and the horse from completely freezing over. It was dark, and I got scared at times, but I could no longer hope to just magically catch up to them while still getting rest.

The fourth day, I was saved.

"Lan Fan!"

Or I was dead.

"What are you doing out here?"

I mumbled and rubbed my eyes, hoping that I wasn't seeing another illusion.

Ling was standing in front of me, sweat covering his brow, and the angriest I had ever seen him.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? What were you thinking? Not only not listening to me, but traveling through the desert **alone**! What about everything we talked about? I thought you agreed with me!"

Even though I was getting a verbal beating from my best friend, I couldn't stop the smile that was making it's way on my face.

"You said the people are nothing without their Empress, but an Empress is actually nothing without her people. I do not deserve to rule Xing if I just let anything happen to you both."

Ling was speechless, Fu had a small grin, and I was barely able to make out my last sentence before falling asleep.


End file.
